


Summer and Summer and Summer Again

by Timeskipped



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeskipped/pseuds/Timeskipped
Summary: Three times Kazunari (almost) asks Misumi to kiss him.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Summer and Summer and Summer Again

On Misumi’s 20th birthday, Azuma gave him alcohol, and Misumi refused it, sans a small glass that he tries and then wrinkles his nose at, while smiling the whole time; an expression Kazunari would describe as somewhere between bewilderment and laughter. On Misumi’s 21st birthday, he still doesn’t drink more than that. He decides, and tells Kazunari, that he’s okay without drinking.

“I might do it again with Kazu, though,” he says, one finger on his chin. “It was okay. Maybe if it was with you, it’d be _more_ than okay.”

Kazunari laughs at that, holding Misumi’s free hand in his own and playing with his fingers, running his thumb over the knuckles, lingering on a small scar on one finger. “You don’t have to do that for me,” he says. Misumi just shakes his head.

“I want to, though! Maybe for your birthday, Kazu!” Misumi’s grin is almost pleading with him to let him, and what is Kazunari supposed to say to that except to agree?

Which is how they end up together on August 1st, a year after Kazunari is legally able to drink, pretending they’re not tired from the day party. They could’ve invited the other adults, too; Azuma would be a good choice, but Kazunari remembers how Azuma laughed at how he spoke when drunk, and for right now, he really doesn’t want Azuma to tease him about how he talks to Misumi today.

Kazunari is a lightweight. He’d rather get drunk around Misumi alone for now, because he _trusts_ Misumi, and he thinks he'd want to drink with the rest of Summer Troupe in the future when they’re old enough to do so. Tenma turned 18 only a couple months before though, and two years is still a long time to wait.

Misumi is drinking his drink out of a triangular glass. Kazunari didn’t even know they _had_ a triangular glass in the dorms.

“Happy birthday,” Misumi says, close to Kazunari’s ear, and Kazunari shivers.

“You told me that this morning,” Kazunari tells him, but thinks about leaning into him more and sapping up Misumi’s body heat. Alcohol and his crush might not be the best combo, but he can live with that if it means being around him when Misumi wants to try drinking with him.

By the end of the night, Misumi isn’t as drunk as Kazunari, and Kazunari can barely register it when Misumi tells him happy birthday _again,_ for the fifth time today. (Or maybe sixth? Misumi had been with the rest of Summer Troupe, yelling happy birthday as soon as Kazunari walked into the lounge, and maybe Misumi said it when Kazunari was too busy staring at him, or maybe this is irrelevant, really.)

So Kazunari just giggles, unable to find the words to express how happy he is that Misumi is being like this with him. His head is falling a little from how tired he is. “Misumi-kun,” he says while still giggling, because they’re the same age, aren’t they? _Misumi-kun_ is appropriate.

“Mmm?” Misumi says. “Uh-oh, you’re really drunk. Okay, I've gotta carry you to your room, then~.” His voice is so soft, hooking his arms under Kazunari’s body and lifting him effortlessly.

Oh, wow, Kazunari can’t even pay attention to the floor and the stairs he’s looking at as Misumi climbs them. Kazunari tries to hold onto Misumi as they go, but he can’t really tell if it’s effective, past Misumi smiling at him with a beautiful face. His cheeks are slightly flushed, but it’s probably not because of the alcohol, right? Misumi didn’t even have as much.

Kazunari closes his eyes until he feels himself lowered onto a bed—his bed, probably, but it’s dark when he opens his bleary eyes again, and he can’t see much more than Misumi’s face, hovering nearby.

Misumi’s head must be touching the ceiling, with how high the beds are. How did he even climb the ladder? Kazunari rolls the thought around in his brain and closes his eyes again.

But, well, it’s Misumi, so Kazunari shouldn’t even question it. Misumi is amaaaazing.

Kazunari is quickly falling asleep, but he still feels it when Misumi brushes his hair aside and presses a kiss onto his forehead. He tries to open his eyes, to see what kind of expression Misumi’s wearing when he pulls back, but they’re too tired to open.

“Goodnight, Kazu,” Misumi says, quietly, and Kazunari feels like his chest might burst.

“Misumi-kun,” Kazunari says, and this time his eyes open. Misumi’s hair looks darker than usual without the light on, and Kazunari can see how large Misumi’s pupils are as Misumi leans even closer to press his finger against Kazunari’s lips.

Kazunari wants to ask him to kiss him again, kiss him properly, _Misumi-kun, I love you so much it hurts,_ but his tongue won’t obey him.

He opens his mouth to ask.

“Shh,” Misumi says. “Muku’s still asleep. You can tell me in the morning, okay Kazu?” His finger pulls away from Kazunari’s lips and towards his own. The feeling of it still lingers.

That sounds reasonable, though. Kazunari’s so tired that anything sounds reasonable right now. He exhales, gripping Misumi’s hoodie with loose fingers, and lets his eyes slip shut. “I can do that,” Kazunari says.

“Good,” Misumi says, and gently brushes his hand against Kazunari’s head one more time before Kazunari falls asleep, letting go of Misumi in the process.

(In the morning, Kazunari doesn’t remember wanting to tell Misumi anything, but he _does_ remember the forehead kiss. He awkwardly consults Muku about it, and the boy goes into a fifteen minute long monologue about manga characters getting forehead kisses from their crush. Kazunari can’t help but smile.)

* * *

Kazunari kisses Misumi for the first time (for _realsies,_ the forehead kiss didn’t count) in the shade. Misumi’s lips are soft and chapped, and Kazunari might die from how hot his face is.

The sun is too hot, on days like this. Misumi bought strawberry and mango flavored popsicles from the convenience store because they were triangular, but even that isn’t enough to fight back against summer. Kazunari, on his part, can still taste mango juice on Misumi’s lips, and _oh my god, our lips are pressed together._

Kazunari breaks away and frantically tries to pretend that he hadn’t stuck out his tongue and tasted Misumi’s lips.

Misumi is laughing as Kazunari closes his eyes. He’s giggling like music, and then a weight finds its way to Kazunari’s shoulder as Misumi collapses against him. He can feel the sweat from Misumi’s forehead against his neck. Misumi breathes out, and Kazunari opens his eyes.

It’s not his first kiss. He’s dated people before; Misumi probably hasn’t, but it doesn’t really matter.

The tree above their head sways with a summer breeze. It’s refreshing against Kazunari’s skin, against where he can still taste popsicle juice against his lips. He smiles, and wraps an arm around Misumi. Misumi moves to hug him fully, just leaning his full weight against him and keeping his eyes closed. When Kazunari looks down at him, he looks cute. Relaxed.

“Hey hey, Sumi,” Kazunari says, and Misumi looks up with shining eyes. Kazunari licks his lips. “Kiss me again?”

Misumi lets out another giggle, leaning in with a grin. This kiss is messier than the first.

“Kazu,” Misumi says as he pulls back. “I love you.” His tongue is sticking out slightly between his teeth after he finishes speaking, like he’s still tasting his lips, too. Kazunari looks away from it to Misumi’s eyes, smiling all the same.

“I love you too,” Kazunari says, and it’s different from all the times they’ve said those same words as friends. It’s too hot to keep kissing, so he doesn’t, just resting his forehead against Misumi’s. “Are you happy with me, Sumi?”

Misumi laughs again. He seems to laugh a lot with Kazunari, which makes something warm and ever present light inside his chest. “Of course I am! You’re good, you know?” Kazunari nods. “You're the most triangular of all, and that’s special. My most special and precious—” he pauses. “We’re not only friends anymore, are we?”

Kazunari grins. “No, I guess not,” he says. “But we can be friends _and_ boyfriends, you know? I’d love to keep being your precious friend, Sumi.”

“I’d like that,” Misumi says quietly, and pulls back from Kazunari again. There’s a cool spot on Kazunari’s skin where their foreheads had been pressed together. Misumi continues to stay next to him, though, as he begins talking about getting another set of popsicles. Triangles for their triangular date.

Kazunari wishes that summer would last forever.

* * *

“I’m hoooome~” Kazunari calls. The door closes behind him, shutting the warm summer night away. He’s exhausted after the school trip, showing off his art to people in another prefecture, and _wow,_ he’s so glad to be back. He feels like he could collapse right at the door.

The door to the entranceway is thrown open, and in bounds Misumi. “Kazuuuuu, welcome home!” he exclaims, launching himself at Kazunari.

“Good to be back!”

Misumi squeezes him tightly in his bear hug and then lets go, backing away. He’s smiling, wide and relaxed, and, wow, it feels like _forever_ since Kazunari has heard his voice, even if it was just yesterday that they were on the phone for three hours, or some equally ridiculous amount of time, as the sun set. Misumi had described the moon above the dorms as Kazunari stared out the hotel room at the same moon, so far away from each other.

“Are you too tired to kiss me?” Misumi asks sweetly.

“No, no.” Kazunari grins. “Sumi, will you—” he’s about to ask Misumi to kiss him when Misumi moves first, gentle hands in Kazunari’s hair pulling him closer, pressing their lips together.

Kazunari is smiling breathlessly as Misumi pulls away, and then Misumi’s arms are wrapping around his waist and lifting him into the air. Kazunari laughs, holding onto Misumi’s shoulders as he’s spun around.

“Did you miss me?” he asks as his feet touch the ground again. He’s a little dizzy, honestly, so he leans further into Misumi.

“Of course I did,” Misumi’s beautiful eyes are smiling. “But you’re back now! I’m so happy!” His arms tighten around Kazunari’s waist again, as if he wants to melt into Kazunari, too. But then who would hold them up, since Kazunari is tired and limp? “Did you have fun?”

“Yep yep,” Kazunari says quietly, against Misumi’s neck. He can feel Misumi inhale. “I had the raddest time ever, but I missed you lots too.”

There’s a scoff from nearby. “You two had _daily_ phone calls.”

Kazunari lifts his head to see the rest of the Summer Troupe standing there, near the door to the entranceway. Tenma is the one who spoke, but he’s smiling, too, as Kumon makes a _shhh_ motion at him.

Yuki steps forward. “So, you did well, didn’t you?”

Kazunari extracts himself from Misumi, even though all he wants to do is stay with him. “You bet. They loved my art, even though it’s been a while since I did a giant project like that. All the work paid off. Now, ah…” he smiles sheepishly, “Can we move to the lounge? Pretty please? I’m soooo pooped.”

“Oh, of course!” Muku has been smiling this whole time, but now he frowns, rushing forward to take Kazunari’s suitcase in his hands. “I’ll bring this to our room!”

“Thanks, Mukkun, you’re the best!” Kazunari calls after him.

“We can bother you about what happened in the morning!” Kumon says, and takes Tenma and Yuki’s arms to drag them away, leaving only Misumi with Kazunari, arm still wrapped around his waist. “Come on, come on, he’ll still remember what happened when he’s not half asleep!”

“I know that,” Yuki says, pulling his arm from Kumon’s grasp. “But I wanted to ask—” he glances back at Kazunari, and whatever he sees there makes him sigh. “Oh, nevermind. Friendly McExtrovert is going to pass out halfway through if I try talking to him now.”

“I’m a little wounded,” Kazunari murmurs to Misumi. Then, louder, “I would _not_ crash on Yukki!”

“Yes you would!” Tenma calls from the lounge.

Misumi laughs. “Can I carry you to the lounge, Kazu? You’re suuuper tired, aren’t you? I‘ll make you some extra triangular onigiri to help you!” Kazunari knows that Misumi can sweep him off his feet literally and figuratively, and has done it before, too, but it doesn’t stop him from blushing.

“I ate on the way here, so it’s fine,” Kazunari shakes his head. “But _please_ carry me.”

He ends up latching onto Misumi, who’s warm and keeps running his fingers through Kazunari’s hair after putting him down safely on one of the couches. He doesn’t get Kazunari any onigiri, but he does give Kazunari a small Sankaku-kun keychain that Kazunari holds up and admires in the light after the younger members have left.

“I made it for you,” Misumi says. “Is it triangular enough~?”

The stitches in the yellow cloth are even and exact. Misumi must’ve gotten Yuki’s help, or otherwise worked hard to deliver this perfect welcome home gift to Kazunari. Kazunari smiles at it for a moment longer, running his nail over the fabric to feel the texture, then turns his head to Misumi. “It’s perfect, Sumi! GJ, GJ!”

Misumi, who’s previously been sitting next to where Kazunari lies, flops down to lie on top of him, his ear against Kazunari’s chest. Kazunari lets out an _oof_ as the extra weight of his boyfriend settles.

“Thanks,” Misumi lilts. “What about you? What did you do?”

Kazunari laughs, which stirs the blue hair in front of his mouth. “I told you most of it already, though! But of course I can go over it again if you’d like.” He knows there are some things he probably forgot to mention, at least. Maybe Misumi will like hearing one of those things, and maybe one of them will make him laugh.

Kazunari spent a lot of time in the summer heat wanting to hold Misumi’s sweaty hand in his and get triangular popsicles again.

When Kazunari is done rambling about what happened since they talked, the words spilling out in a state of tiredness, but sent with love to Misumi all the same, he finds his eyes keep shutting, and he just wants to grab a blanket and pass out right here on the couch.

“You should sleep in your bed,” Misumi says, looking up at him, chin digging into Kazunari’s chest.

“Mmm,” Kazunari mumbles, barely awake. “Just carry me, Sumi. It’s better that way.” Is that too selfish to ask for? No, no it’s not. He feels a little more awake as Misumi nods and complies, getting off of him and lifting Kazunari into his arms.

“Okay~!” Misumi’s grinning, and his face is lit in soft yellows from the lights in the kitchen. He’s beautiful, so Kazunari reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind Misumi’s ear.

“I remember something like this before we started going out,” he says idly, as they begin to make the trek to room 202. “You kissed me for the first time after carrying me to bed,” Kazunari grins sleepily up at him. “On the forehead, on my birthday. You didn’t want me to wake Mukkun up because I was super duper drunk.”

“I remember that! It’ll be your birthday again soon,” Misumi says. “Maybe we can do it again! And I’ll kiss you on the lips next time. A triangular kiss for my most special friend.”

Kazunari giggles breathily. “Your kisses are _always_ triangular, Sumi.”

“You mean that?” Misumi’s eyes widen, like he can’t believe it, even though it’s such a simple fact to Kazunari. Just like how Kazunari didn’t used to see triangles as anything special, but now he can’t help but smile when he takes pictures of them to send to Misumi. Misumi, too, is special and triangular. No matter what happens, nothing will change that.

“Every word.” Kazunari taps a short rhythm on Misumi’s shoulder, and Misumi nuzzles his nose into Kazunari’s cheek, stopping outside Kazunari’s room. Ideally, Kazunari would open the door for them with his free hands. “Hey, Sumi,” Kazunari continues instead, stalling just a little longer.

When Misumi pulls back, Kazunari grins.

“Yeees?” Misumi’s orange eyes glint softly in the light. The air is warm around them, and Misumi smells like _home._ Kazunari tilts his chin upwards, and he’s sure he looks sleepy and lovestruck, just like Misumi does right now.

“Will you kiss me now?”

And Kazunari smiles against Misumi’s lips when he leans in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene was inspired by Misumi’s homepage line for Kazunari’s birthday 2020: “Kazu, happy birth… uh-oh, he's really drunk. Okay, I've gotta carry him to his room, then~.” (translation from [here](https://twitter.com/chocoujis/status/1289251184096604167)) Because I was reminded of that line, and so of course I had to write about it, hehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Δ Δ Δ


End file.
